1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus for use in restraining an occupant of a vehicle against movement relative to the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
A known safety apparatus includes a safety belt upon which a tongue assembly is slidably mounted. When the safety belt is to be connected to restrain an occupant of a vehicle, the safety belt is withdrawn from a retractor and the tongue assembly is connected with a buckle. When the tongue assembly is released from the buckle, the belt is wound on the retractor. As the retractor winds the safety belt, both the belt and the tongue assembly are moved by the retractor.
Since both the safety belt and tongue assembly are moved by the retractor, the retractor must have a relatively strong wind up spring. The wind up spring must be capable of exerting enough force on the belt to move the combined weight of the belt and the tongue assembly. When the belt is in use, the relatively large force exerted by the retractor wind up spring results in the safety belt being pulled across the torso of an occupant of the vehicle with a force which some occupants may find to be objectionably large.